


A Birthday Morning with Asmo (NSFW)

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You wake up after a night with Asmo only to have an unexpectedly sexy morning in the shower with him too. Happy birthday to you ~
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Birthday Morning with Asmo (NSFW)

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head ~" a sing-song voice stirred me from my dreams. "It's time to see your outfits of the day!" A cute giggle followed, but I was struggling to place it.

My eyes creaked open slowly, what had I been doing last night? The sleep I had just been in was so deep I was struggling to recall. Ah yes, Asmo. I had spent the night with him orgasming until the sun came up. No wonder I was so out of it, a night with the avatar of lust would do that to anyone.

"Outfits? As in more than one?" I croaked, ready for the expected answer.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "You have dates with everyone today, except me that is - which is really unfair - but I digress. I've chosen a different outfit for every one of them designed to drive that boy wild!" he was looking at me expectantly, very pleased with himself.

"Well to be fair, you drew straws with everyone and won last night into this morning. And now it sounds like you're adding wardrobe changes into today as well," I added, noting that most of the outfits on the rack in front of me had several pieces to them. "I'd say you came out on top." I sat up, beginning to wake up finally. Asmo was perched on the edge of the bed beside me absolutely brimming with excitement. I couldn't help but smile, he was so cute when he was excited about something.

"Yeah but I didn't get to pick out an outfit for our date last night!" he pouted, his bottom lip looking so kissable in the moment.

"Well again, I would say there was a distinct lack of clothing for our date ~" I laughed, drawing him in for a kiss on the forehead. "And we can always go on a date later. I promise to wear whatever you pick." his amber eyes shimmered, loving the suggestion.

"Yay! That sounds great to me." he hopped up, dragging me with him towards the bathroom. "Now let's get you all cleaned up!" before I knew it he had slipped off my nightgown and started the warm water of the shower.

"I can do this kind of thing by myself, you know." Asmo had always been forward but this was embarrassing. I couldn't look in the mirror and see my crimson face staring back at me.

"It's part of your birthday present, silly. After all, what's better than having your sweetheart bath you?" he was so enamored with his own plan I couldn't turn him down. I took his outstretched hand and stepped gingerly into the warm water. Outside the shower Asmo began stripping his own clothes off, humming as he did.

My face flushed even redder than it had been. Seeing him naked in bed was one thing, but seeing him now in the clear morning light was another experience all together. Sunlight streamed in, illuminating perfect abs and an ass to die for. I was trying to avoid looking directly at it, but he was erect and it was so beautiful. Curving upward the way it did, gently bouncing as he stepped into the shower behind me, I felt my mouth water.

"I see something is distracting you ~" he wrapped his arms around me, our bodies fitting together perfectly. His cock was stroking in between my thighs and threatening to drive me mad. I squeezed my legs together as hard as I could, feeling him grunt in approval as he continued to thrust.

With little warning he spun me around to face him, hunger and lust consuming his expression. His wet hair cascading down his face made him look animalistic and had me lunging towards his face to plant my lips on his.

He stopped me short, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Taking a clump of my hair in his hand he forced me to my knees and rammed his cock in my mouth. "That's what you wanted right?" he looked arrogant above me, so sure of himself. But I found myself nodding yes and opening my throat as he pounded forward. It was bigger than it looked, making me gag but Asmo didn't slow, nor did I want him to. He was picking up pace now, losing himself to making me devour him whole.

He was thrusting so hard I fell from my knees to my ass, but he only grabbed the sides of my face for a better grip and leaned down into me, his cock making it down my throat at this point. Spit was gathering all over my face and chest, Asmo's figure blocking the water entirely.

"Are you ready for your present, little slut?" he locked eyes with me, stopping entirely with his cock still down my throat, holding my face in place. 

As he loomed above me, my face in his hands and his cock down my throat, I was in ecstasy. I knew he wouldn’t move until I answered and savored the moment, reaching up to grip his ass and force it further down my throat.

“What a naughty girl ~ “ he cooed, slamming down hard making me gag, tears spilling down my face. “Now beg to be made an even bigger mess.”

I nodded, a garbled please coming out. More than anything I wanted him to finish down my throat, letting me drink up every drop of him.

“Good girl.” It came out as more of a grunt as he started ramming into my face again, more forceful than the last time, consumed by the moment.

“Here it comes, don’t spill ~” hot liquid shot down my throat, going down easily and leaving a trail up to my mouth. My nails dug into his ass as I drank him down eagerly.

Grinning, he slowly pulled his cock out of my mouth with a soft pop, it was dripping with spit and cum, begging to be cleaned. I did so without being told, wrapping my tongue around it until it was spotless.

“You’re so perfect.” He said, patting my head and pulling me back to my feet. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and dressed before I decide to make a mess of you again.”


End file.
